poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by PrinceJosh1992. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Rangers (Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Hart, and Tommy Oliver) participate with Bulk and Skull in a charity skydive for the Angel Grove observatory, in anticipation of Ryan's Comet which is scheduled to pass by in two days. Bulk and Skull miss the target landing zone and accidentally land on a construction site where a giant egg has been unearthed. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Mordant arrive at the construction site and crack open the egg, releasing Ivan Ooze after 6000 years, a morphological being who ruled Earth with an iron fist before he was overthrown by Zordon and a group of young warriors. Ivan lays siege to the Rangers' Command Center and incapacitates Zordon, robbing the Rangers of their powers. As the Rangers return to the Command Center, they find it destroyed and Zordon dying. Zordon's assistant Alpha 5 sends the Rangers to the distant planet Phaedos to obtain the Great Power and save Zordon. On Earth, Ivan usurps Rita and Zedd, trapping them in a snow globe. Ivan sends his Tengu warriors to Phaedos and begins building an army. He uses his ooze to hypnotize the adults, forcing them to be his workforce to dig up his Ecto-Morphicon Titans, twin war machines built during his reign. When Fred Kelman, a friend of the Rangers', discovers his father missing, he finds him working at the construction site and discovers Ivan's plans. On Phaedos, the Rangers are almost killed by the Tengu, but are rescued by Dulcea, Phaedos' Master Warrior. After hearing of Zordon's plight, she agrees to help them and takes them to an ancient ruined temple where the Rangers will have to overcome obstacles to acquire the power of the Ninjetti. Dulcea awakens each Rangers' animal spirit: Aisha is the bear, Billy is the wolf, Rocky is the ape, Kimberly is the crane, Tommy is the falcon, and Adam is the frog. The Rangers make their way to the Monolith housing the Great Power, defeat its four guardians, and retrieve the Great Power. On Earth, Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons are completely unearthed, and he unleashes them on Angel Grove, ordering the parents to commit suicide at the construction site. Fred, Bulk, Skull and other students head to the construction site to save their parents. The Rangers return with their new animal-themed Ninja Zords and destroy one of Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons. Ivan takes control of the other and battles the Rangers himself. The Rangers lead Ivan into space right into the path of Ryan's Comet, which destroys him. His destruction breaks the hypnosis and the parents are reunited with their children. The Rangers then use the Great Power to restore the Command Center and resurrect Zordon. In a mid-credits scene, Goldar briefly lounges in Zedd's throne being served by Mordant only to panic when Zedd and Rita appear having been released after Ivan was destroyed. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sebastian, Celebi, Spongebob and his friends Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Creeper, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The only reason why Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are in this film is because The Bowser Family, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon were the villainous guest stars of Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie instead of them. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, The Lion King trilogy, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, Rock-a-Doodle, Spongebob SquarePants episodes, The Jungle Book 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, the Pokémon movies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Sleeping Beauty and PAL bits from The Jungle Book. *Both The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving and Mighty Morpin Power Rangers: The Movie were released in 1995. *This film actually takes place before ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' showing Littlefoot and his friends already knowing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:TheAngryPepe